


pandemic poetry

by Lyra_Sanzennine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Sanzennine/pseuds/Lyra_Sanzennine
Summary: sweet summer childmay you never know -
Kudos: 4





	pandemic poetry

Sweet summer child  
May you never know   
The sorrow of walking beneath clear skies  
The wind like an ocean’s gentle kiss  
With sunlight warm and orange behind closed eyes  
Wilst the slick undertow pulls at a mother’s heart  
Like quicksand  
When a voice whispers  
You should be more  
More than you are now  
More  
So that the children may have what they need  
So that you can work and clean  
And play and teach  
These beautiful gremlins you brought to life.  
You should be able to  
Set aside the thousand little knives of fear  
Lock them up in an iron safe  
Have the discipline to only take them out once each day  
So that they may slice your skin  
But only as fast as it can heal

Sweet summer child  
May you grow up with all the love you deserve  
Surrounded by family and neighbors and friends  
Not one of them stolen a day too soon  
May you live a happy life  
Safe in your childhood home  
With azure walls and clean white wood and far, far too many toys  
With a father, strong and healthy,  
And a mother who is present  
Not lost in endless worry  
And through it all  
May you still know  
Enough of the sorrow that carves our souls  
So that joy may be held within that vessel  
And kindness may grow  
Unfurling its leaves to drink in the sun  
Turning air into life.


End file.
